User talk:TheLonelyMockingJay
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Creepypasta Is Bad For You page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mr.Zalgopasta (Talk) 20:36, 2012 April 19 Be wise with the pictures. Seriously, you're are going berserk with them; they're already pictures on the pasta if you see one, don't even bother putting another picture for it. MojosetterTalk 21:02, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Adding to this, I do not wish for the Galaxy picture on The Endor Holocaust. It serves no purpose. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 19:19, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Your Question You have to apply on Cleric's talk page. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 16:32, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ClericofMadness 19:01, April 23, 2012 (UTC) 19 categories. Sheesh. Don't do that again. ClericofMadness Thank you for the awesome picture you have added to my story. It fits it so well. Thanks! Agentskintaker Love Spell. -Agentskintaker Incompatibe Categories Please check the Grenre Listing to see which categories cannot be added together. Also, please ease up on the pictures, especially since the majority of pictures you seem to be uploading are small ones of low quality. Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 17:21, April 26, 2012 (UTC) WHY Are you adding so many pages to the Troll Pasta category? NOT ALL PASTAS ARE TROLL PASTAS. "I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!" 19:01, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Banned for 4 Weeks Category spam. Seriously? If you violate categories rules again, it will be permanent. ClericofMadness 03:42, May 4, 2012 (UTC)